Journal Of A Super Fan
by flywithmengdw
Summary: Ever wondered what Macy would write in her journal why she was falling for Nick...well wonder no more. take a look inside our favorite super fan's journal. summary is cheesy ,story good. macy-centric. Nacy?
1. Feb 6 to 9, 2010

haha okay i know i promised you all i would work on cupid hit me with his car and I AM but this came to me as something i could also do. its a macy diary thing idk if its been done yet if it has and you feel like im writing it the same way let me know so i can stop i dont want to feel like im plagiarizing. anyway i wrote two journal entires for right now. enjoy!

Disclaimer: nothing no i saaaaaaay nothing is mine

* * *

Feb, 6, 2010

Dear Journal mabob thing

Nick came up today and asked me what I thought of that new restaurant chez duck. I told him I thought it was fine and asked him why. He told he wanted to take a girl there. I felt my hear beat a million miles an hour as I asked who. He smiled and said Stacy from math class. Then my heart sunk so low I don't think I could find it again if I tired. He thanked me and left…to go ask Stacy out. Its official today I realized I wanted to be more then friends with Nick Lucas. But really can I super number one Jonas fan ever catch his eye???

XOXO Macy

* * *

Feb, 9, 2010

Dear journal mabob thing

Today I found Nick kissing Stacy…in front of MY locker. It took every part of me not to cry so instead I walked up faked a smiled and told them to get lost. It worked…if my sporting career never works out I would totally make a good actress. After they left I punched my locker and now I have to wear this bandage on it for a week and no bowling for a week the nurse told me . Later on when Stella asked me what happened I lied and said I dropped my bowling ball on my hand. I don't think I really could tell her what I really did…it was embarrassing that I could let my feelings take hold so strongly and do that. Well on the plus side Stella said that cute new student jack had been checking me out…moving on time?? No it's too soon but it is nice to know I have options!

XOXO Macy

* * *

so there are the first two let me know what you think and as you read im writing more for cupid hit me with is car ;)


	2. Feb 10 to 12, 2010

OMG im so sorry you guys but this weekend i could really do anything ive been soo sick! soo im giving you this all now cus im still pretty sick and i already had this done. as soon as i feel better im gonna work on the other stuff. again IM SO SORRY if i could get this horrible cold and ear infection to just SNAP be gone a i would...i hope you enjoy and please just hold on a bit longer and when i feel better ill write up a storm!

Disclaimer: i own nooooooooooooooooooooooothing!

* * *

Feb 10 2010

Dear journal mabob thing

So the valentines dance is four days away and I have no date or dress. Well I have a dress Stella's making it for me. But still I have no date I'm getting desperate here. Id ask Nick but you know the whole Stacy thing. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm almost ready to ask Jack just to have someone to go with. Oh no Stella's peeking over my shoulder time for you to go away!

XOXO a frustrated Macy

Dear journal mabob thing

So I'm currently at home listening to happy by Leona Lewis trying to make myself happy. After I hid you away from Stella today she pestered me to know what I was writing in you. I told her it was private but she's so nosey. When she finally gave up she told me if was official that Nick and Stacy where a couple and I don't know if you remember when I said I didn't think my heart could go any lower well it did. It went lower then rock bottom. I think it fell all the way to the other side of the earth to China where they are going oh poor broken girls heart fell through. Gaahh asking Jack to that dance is looking better and better every second that my heart plummets to china. Well I have to go over Stella's she needs to fit my dress on me. I actually can't wait to see it!

XOXO broken hearted Macy

* * *

Feb 11 2010

Dear journal mabob thing

WOAH Stella has out done herself! I love my dress for the dance it's pink and frilly and makes me feel very girly! Seriously I can't wait to wear it! Gonna work up the courage to ask Jack to the dance today!

XOXO ADVENTUROUS MACY!

Dear journal mabob thing

I must have the worse luck because when I asked Jack to the dance he looked at me weird then told me he was GAY!!!!!! Stupid Stella! I'm never listening to her about guys again! So guess I'm going to the dance by myself…well more like a 7th wheel with the guys and Stella since Stella and Joe are going together. And you know Nick with Stacy and Kevin was going with one of the cheerleaders Annie I think is her name. At least I'm not that worried over him saying he was gay he was just a back up plan. Oh did I mention I've been avoiding Nick which some how I've been doing really well…well except for group time I mean only if we where alone… -_- I'm making no sense... its bed time so gnight.

XOXO sleepy Macy

* * *

Feb 12 2010

Dear journal mabob thing

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know how I used to hit the Lucas brothers with my sporting equipment and I finally calmed down enough…well I guess not and my luck is getting worse! I was trying to get my bowling ball out with my sprained hand and Nick snuck up behind me and I DROPPED IT ON HIS FOOT! The good thing is it only hurt and nothing serious happened. I bet now he thinks I've reverted back to my fan girl ways…which I haven't! He snuck up on me and I have a sprained hand! Uggh ill never get him to notice me as more then a fan now! :(

XOXO Macy

* * *

okay so i hope that holds you over while im getting better! gah if i wasnt diabetic i would be better now 4 some reason because of that it take me twice as long to get better! remember reviews are always good! and as soon as im better i will reply!


	3. Feb 13 to 14

HEY im feeling a bit better wrote this and am working on erase this mistake i need to wait a while for cupid hit me with his car im kinda stuck :(. but just so you know im just gonna keep going on with this even if the dates on here are diffrent from real world dates. haha am i making sense to you all?? anyways enjoy!

disclaimer: me owns nothing

* * *

Feb 13 2010

Dear journal mabob thing

Tomorrows the dance and I still have no one to go with. Sigh the challenges of high school…yes I'm being that way I'm moody and depressed and its all because of a silly boy….how much more could my life get complicated???

XOXO Macy

Dear journal mabob thing

I thought my life couldn't get any worse or complicated but it did…I'm failing math X( and so my math teacher suggested I get a tutor and I had quickly agreed before hearing who he had in mind. Failing math is a no-no cus I need all passing grades to play sports so I blurted out heck yes . Barkel laughed and said he had already talked to his best student to tutor me and they had agreed. I told him that that was great and wanted to know who it was. I died when he said Nick Lucas….shoot me now. We have our first session or whatever you wanna call it today after school. Don't be surprised if I come back writing this a ghost because I died from being to close to Nick…I know over doing it but still! Okay gotta go he's here and he can't read this!

XOXO eternally screwed Macy

Dear journal mabob thing

I thought there was no way I could fall even harder for Nick but I did. We met for him to help me with math and he's so sweet about it he said he knew he had to help me when the teacher asked him. He called me his friend…that broke my heart but the thought of him wanting to help me did make me smile a bit. And he I actually started to understand what he was telling me! Wow math was so much easier with him teaching me. Which was kinda of hard to believe since I ended up staring at his face half the time *blush* luckily he never noticed! We got another study session Monday morning. Neither of could do that afternoon so we are both getting up extra early so I can pass math….see told you he was extra super sweet! Damn it I'm falling hard and fast

XOXO Macy

* * *

Feb 14 2010

Dear journal mabob thing

I am currently waiting for the guys and Stella to come pick me up for the dance. I'm seriously nervous for no reason at all it might be because I'm listening to broken by Leona Lewis god I'm like obsessed with her right now maybe cus she knows just how I feel. Owell back to the dance it will be fun and nothing will go wrong and I look AMAZING oh yeah I'm hot I sizzle! I'm wearing the pink dress Stella made me. It knees length and kinda frills out at the bottom and the cloth is all sparkly and it's a spaghetti strap. I had my mom do my hair it's all curly and bouncy and I did my makeup not to much simple and pretty is all I need. Omg their here in a LIMO wtf! Seriously it's just a cheesy school dance. But gotta go there yelling for me to hurry up.

XOXO Macy

Dear journal mabob thing

I never want to go to another dance as long as I live…thats a lie I will go but I won't want to. I watched Nick and Stacy dance the night away. I did get to dance. Stella made Joe dance with me but she didn't have to push to hard cus he obviously saw how depressingly sad I was. While we danced he asked me if there was a guy I liked I forced a smile and said no. He just stared at me with pity he knew and it hurt so bad knowing that if Nicks brother could figure it out but he couldn't and he was the genius he never would. After that I just kinda stood off to the side the rest of the night. Finally it was the last song and Stacy had left early apparently she had somewhere to be the next morning thank god I couldn't stand watching them. Then the most amazing/horrible thing happened Nick asked me to dance. And of course I said yes. Then he asked me if there was boy I liked and I told him yes but he would never notice me. Then the thing that crushed me was he told me the guy was loser if he couldn't see how amazing I was. I almost started to cry right then and there but I didn't instead I'm crying right now and Stella is trying hard as hell to get me to come out of my bathroom.

XOXO depressed Macy

* * *

seriously i feel bad for macy :( anway gotta get back to getting better and erase this mistake! i hope ou all liked it and review if you want :D


End file.
